Individuals use networks such as the Internet to conduct business, communicate with others, make purchases, perform online banking, pay bills, obtain information, advertise, distribute multi-media content, etc. However, as network usage increases, so does the risk of fraud and theft. Network users run the risk of being misrepresented, having their identities or credit card information stolen, having their accounts infiltrated, and/or having their personal information exposed. Criminals are often able to fraudulently obtain such information by using a man-in-the-middle process or other attack.
Such attacks may make personal information vulnerable to others. Furthermore, money stored in bank accounts may be accessed or stolen through online banking accounts. Other dangers can result if the user of a portable cell phone or smart phone loses their phone, as the phone may provide access to certain online banking accounts or functions. Some of these concerns can be addressed through security measures, such as logging into a mobile banking account utilizing a user identification (id) and a personal password.